f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Monaco Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:10.166 |fastestlap = 1:14.279 |fastestlapdriver = Pierre Gasly |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 72 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Sebastian Vettel |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Valtteri Bottas |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }}The 2019 Monaco Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Grand Prix de Monaco 2019) was the sixth race of the 2019 Formula One season, and the sixty-sixth time the Monaco Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 23 May and 26 May 2019. In qualifying, after Charles Leclerc got knocked out of Q1 due to not going out at the end of the session, Lewis Hamilton took pole position, scoring his eighty-fifth pole overall. Valtteri Bottas and Max Verstappen qualified second and third respectively. In the race, Hamilton got a good start, while Bottas was able to keep ahead at the first corner after Verstappen took a better start than him. On lap 9, Leclerc made contact with the wall at Turn 16 and collided with Nico Hülkenberg, soon puncturing the former's right-rear tyre and leaving debris across the track as he spent a whole lap getting back to the pits. The debris resulted in the safety car being deployed on lap 11, thus giving Hamilton, Bottas, Verstappen and Sebastian Vettel the opportunity to pit at the end of the lap. However, Verstappen was released into the path of Bottas, and made contact with him before getting ahead at the end of the pit lane. Bottas was forced to take a second pit stop at the end of the next lap, therefore dropping him behind Vettel. The safety car came in at the end of lap 14, not long before the track was temporarily blocked at the start of lap 16 when Antonio Giovinazzi made contact with Robert Kubica at Turn 16, though the two drivers were able to get going again. In the closing stages, Hamilton already started to lose grip as his tyres degraded, allowing Verstappen to close in on him. However, Verstappen could not find a way past, and Hamilton held him off to take his seventy-seventh victory. With a five-second time penalty for his unsafe release and colliding with Bottas in the pits, Verstappen dropped to fourth, allowing Vettel and Bottas to take second and third place respectively. __TOC__ Background Drivers and teams used liveries on their cars as a dedication to Niki Lauda, after he passed away earlier in the week on 20 May. and were also confirmed to run their second-spec engines, after only used it at the previous race in Spain. Charles Leclerc stated that he would be determined to take his first win at his home race: "A home Grand Prix is always a very special weekend, and even more this weekend, obviously, coming here in full red with Ferrari, with also a chance to have a very good result, so we'll push. It's a huge honour for me to be driving on these streets. It's actually pretty weird, because these are the same streets... I took in the bus to go to school when I was five or six years old. So now to take them in a Formula 1 car feels special. Obviously we've had a difficult start to season. The low speed corners weren't great in Barcelona but normally Monaco is pretty different. We'll try to turn the things around. It's not going to be easy but we'll give it everything. I think during testing, we understood a few things – not enough to be at the level of Mercedes but I think we gained a little bit of time. Not enough, we need to keep working, we need to try and understand what's the main issue. But the engineers are working on that." The race also marks Kimi Räikkönen's 300th race entry. }} Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Gasly was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Grosjean in Q2. *† Giovinazzi was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Hülkenberg in Q1. Grid Race Report Results ** Verstappen originally finished second, but was given a five-second time penalty for an unsafe pit-stop release. *† 10 points for fifth place and 1 point for the fastest lap. *‡ Grosjean originally finished ninth, but was given a five-second time penalty for crossing the pit exit line. *§ Magnussen originally finished twelfth, but was given a five-second time penalty for leaving the track and gaining an advantage. *** Stroll was given a five-second time penalty for leaving the track and gaining an advantage. *†† Giovinazzi was given a ten-second time penalty for causing a collision with Kubica. Milestones *Kimi Räikkönen's 300th entry (298th start). *Sebastian Vettel's 225th start (226th entry). *Valtteri Bottas' 125th entry (124th start). * equals , and ' record of most front-row lockouts, scoring sixty-two overall. * Toro Rosso's first double points finish since the 2017 Spanish Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix